Zoro's Life in This Wonderful World
by Nekomamush1
Summary: Roronoa Zoro, the feared swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates had died during the battle in Wano. Dying in an unreasonable death, a Goddess had gave him a second chance, by being sent to another world. How will Zoro cope in this new Wonderful World? Rating changed. Just in case. LAST EDIT. STORY DISCONTINUED. LOST THE IDEA. FREE TO ADOPT. REALLY SORRY.


**NOTE: **This is a second version of the first chapter. The first version didn't really sit right with me. I can't really imagine a thirty years old Zoro hanging out with a bunch of teens. And I decided to abandon the **[Bold Bracket Thing] **It's such a hassle to do so. So, sorry for the inconvenience, if I caused any that is.

* * *

**Zoro's Life in this Wonderful World  
**この素晴らしい世界でのゾロの人生

**Chapter 000**

Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either of these two franchise.

**Warning: **Characters may be OOC.  
And, this is my first fanfic. Don't expect much.

* * *

"Welcome to the afterlife, Roronoa Zoro-san… It saddens me to tell you this, but it seems like your time in the mortal world is up."

Roronoa Zoro, 21 years old. The feared swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates. The creator and master of the Three-Sword Style. Student of the Greatest Swordsman, Dracule Mihawk.

"Erm… Zoro-san?"

He's dead, huh? How Pathetic. It seemed that his strength could only make it this far. He wondered how would Kuina react? Would she be proud of him? Would she tell him that "It's okay! You did your best!"? Would she ridicule him? Yeah, probably the last one.

"Zoro-san? Zoro-san? Zo~ro-san?"

How did he die, anyway? Doesn't matter.

Sigh. He still had some things to do. Like, finally defeat Mihawk and earn the title of the Greatest Swordsman. Continue their quest to find the One Piece, he wasn't really interested with the treasure. Maybe battle against that Red-Haired Shanks fellow that Mihawk had told him about. Said the guy was supposed to be an equal with Mihawk in terms of swordsmanship. And also maybe fight that blind old swordsman navy admiral, and also that Vista guy. Said they were one of the best swordsmen in the world.

"Erm… Zoro-san? Nee~! Can you please listen to me? Please, don't just stare off into space! Don't ignore me!"

Speaking of swordsmen. The Land of Wano. They were battling against Kaido and that Orochi guy or whatever.

Wait a minute! Was he killed in action?! Grr… He didn't seem to remember most of the battle.

Were Luffy and the others okay?! Did they win?! Lose?!

Gaah! All these unanswered questions are leaving him frustrated.

"Euhe~! Euhe~!"

Crying?

Zoro finally noticed that someone was with him. He saw a girl sitting on a white chair. She had her knees close to her chest..

"Euhe~! Euhe~! My existence has no meaning~!"

The girl looked like she was affected by one of Perona's dopey-looking ghost. Aah… he knew that feeling very well.

"Ahem!"

Zoro coughed to get the girl's attention.

"Oi! Are you alright?"

The girl tilted her head towards Zoro, and stared at him for a second.

"Waaahhh~!"

He had to cover his ears from the girl's loud cries.

"Waaaahhhaaahhhh~!"

Deciding to have enough, He did what a responsible man would do when faced with a crying girl.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

"Uahh~! S-Sorry~!"

* * *

"Ahem. Roronoa Zoro-san… Welcome to the afterlife. My name is Eris, the Goddess of Fortune."

The now named Eris introduced herself to him as she now sat properly on her seat. He also had taken a seat from a chair that had a good distance from the goddess. He then took a good look at where they at. Chess-like patterned tiled floor. Darkness around it, with a few blue lights in the distance. The objects were the chair only. The Goddess had a white fancy looking chair, he had ordinary wooden chair.

He took a good look at her. She had silvery hair, white skin, and purple eyes. She wore a loose and white hagoromo. All in all, she had the image of a goddess, well she is.

He then look at his attire. He wore the same outfit he had in Wano. The white yukata with black details and a green cloud pattern on its bottom. A purple belt that held the yukata, and supposedly his swords, which weren't there. He wore a dark green jittoku haori with a mon of a black sun over a khaki gear, and zori with a black strap. It was actually clean, and was not damaged.

"Hmm… Hey Aris-

"It's Eris."

-Can you tell me how I died?"

He asked her the question that had been bugging him.

What should Eris do? Normally she would tell anyone regarding their deaths. But, the way that this man had died… Well, he hasn't actually been nice to her. So… Go! Crush his pride!

"Zoro-san, you were walking across the battlefield, and was bored. You had nothing to so you decided to spin one of your swords while sending them up in the air. And unknowingly you had step on a slippery stone, and had caused you to stumble backwards, and fell down."

It was all coming back to him. Zoro had finally remembered. Which means that–!

"The sword you were playing with, was still up in air. And when the force of gravity had took its toll, the sword then fell and landed while also stab–!"

"STOP IT! I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear it!"

He knew what was about to happen, he didn't want to hear it. He had cover his ears in order to prevent the truth about how he died.

"Zoro-san."

Eris stood up from her seat and walked towards him. Zoro faced her, but still had his hands over his ears.

Placing a hand on his shoulder and let out a smile.

"It's okay Zoro-san. The truth hurts. But, we need to know it in order to accept it and move on."

On the inside Eris was snickering and was loving his reaction.

Gently, she placed her hands on Zoro's wrists and pulled them away from his ears.

"Your balls got stabbed, and died of blood loss."

She had said those words so sickly sweet.

…

"I'm sorry for ever being born."

Zoro was now on the floor with his arms and knees. Darkness seemed to have been looming over him.

"Eehe~!

Eris actually looked guilty a bit.

"What happened with the battle in Wano? Do you know what happened?"

If it turns out that they lost because of him, he would feel even worse.

"They seem to be in a temporary stalemate?"

Stalemate?

"Why?"

"It seems that finding about your death. Both sides had stopped, and was laughin –!"

"Stop it! Don't say anymore! I don't wanna hear it!"

"Your blond friend was the one who laughed hard."

"GAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

They were now seated back on their respective chairs.

"So Zoro-san, you might be expecting to go to hell. But-

"Just being acquainted with you is already hell."

-actually, when people die they get reincarnated, as a second chance."

Second chance? Did he deserve such a thing? Hell Yeah! Do you know what he did not deserve? His death!

"So you can bring me back to life?"

"Yes, but this time you're life will be in a new world."

"Why?"

"You see this world is being threatened by a dark force. And in order to help a little bit, we send people that had died in their previous life to help that world."

"And if you defeat the leader of the dark force, which is the Demon King, we the Gods and Goddesses can grant you one wish."

Wish? Well he really liked to go back to his own world and achieve his goal. But how long will defeating the Demon KIng take?

"So you can send me back to my own world?"

"Yes."

"How long will it take to defeat this so called dark force?"

He can't really spend years in this new world, and go back to his own world only to find out that the rest of the crew had already achieved their dreams.

"Don't worry. Time works differently in other worlds. So I guess probably… one year in this new world is one day in your old world."

Seriously?! This new world would be the perfect training ground!

"So does this world can bring up a challenge to me?"

Zoro smirked as he asked the goddess.

"Hmm!"

Eris nodded her head.

She couldn't really tell him that most of the fighters here are weak. Lazing around, mostly staying at beginning towns. But there are monsters, beasts, and demons that could bring a challenge to him. Hopefully.

"Oh! And one more thing!"

"What?"

"You can bring anything along to this world, as the gift of the gods."

Anything huh?

"My Swords. Can I bring them?"

Yeah. He wouldn't feel right without them.

"Most certainly!"

As Eris snapped her fingers, Zoro's precious swords had magically appeared in front of him.

Kuina's sword, Wado Ichimonji. The one Ipponmatsu gave to him, Sandai Kitetsu. And the sword Hiyori gave to him, Enma.

He smiled as he grabbed his swords and placed them on the right side of his hips. His purple belt keeping them in place.

He looked at them for a second, and then glanced towards the goddess.

"By the way, which sword stabbed-

"Your balls?"

"ME. Which sword stabbed me?"

Eris giggled. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun with someone.

"The cursed one."

He knew it. So the curse was true. He really did die a horrible death. Well, who cares? It just goes to show he hasn't really mastered this sword yet.

"We, time is wasting. Send me to this world. Iris."

"It's Eris."

Letting out a sigh. She was about to snap her finger, when…

"Are you sure won't bring a codpiece to help protect your-!"

"One more word, and people will soon be calling me the 'God Slayer'!"

Zoro was now in front of her, and grabbed her face and pressed them. He was glaring intensely at her.

"M-My bad~!"

She sweatdropped as she let out a sheepish laugh.

* * *

"Then Zoro-san, don't move from the magic circle."

She snapped her fingers, and said blue magic circle appeared underneath Zoro. The magic circle started emitting a blue light.

"As the Goddess of Fortune, I give you the best of luck in defeating the Demon King!"

Eris smiled as Zoro was now hovering in the air.

"Hmm… Well, see you soon."

And with that, the bright blue light had gone brighter and surrounded Zoro.

When it dimmed down, he was off.

And so! The start of Zoro's Life in this Wonderful World has begun!


End file.
